*~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*
by IndianBabeIII
Summary: Hitomi's life on Earth isn't going too well and so she journeys to Gaea again but this time her cousin comes.They find a dangerous new adventure awaiting them and may not be lucky enough to live through it. Romance blossoms in this part. CHAPTER 15 UP!
1. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

*~**Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes**~*

Prologue

Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision…no it was real…I was having a strange case of déjà vu…. 

It's been two years since Hitomi left Gaea and returned to Earth. She has not forgotten what happened to her there but the events have become unclear as if it was all a dream. But Hitomi remembers…how could she forget…the dashing night of Asturia…the handsome king of Fanelia who was still a lonely boy. These people were etched into her mind like a stone carving. 

As Hitomi Kanzaki waited for school to begin she took out her tarot cards and began to read them. She was having a strange day and was hoping the cards would shed some light on what was happening. As she began reading the cards a chill passed down her spine. The cards had fallen like this before. She remembered clearly because it was the most important day in her life….the day she was first transported to Gaea and met Van. What was happening? Were the cards trying to tell her something?…If so then what?….Suddenly Hitomi realized what was happening.

OK that's all for now!…Tell me what you think!…Please review and if I get any positive remarks I'll keep going! BTW people this is my 1st ever fanfic so please bear w/ me, not too many flames and humor me. If u think this is terrible and that I'm a horrible writer just say so but if u just don't like it cuz of wat happens all I can say is too bad! Anyway I couldn't think of a title realated to tarot for this fic. If u have any suggestions please email me…I may spell things wrong or the character/events in the fic may b a little confused and that's probably cuz I haven't been able to see the whole series but I only read it online that is! 

OK one more thing… I 4got 2 say something!…I'm only writing this cuz Nuriko insisted I do…so if u do have any complaints just let Shamanic Nuriko kno! ;)…Nuriko I do expect a review…I think this sounded much better when I explained it to you though.


	2. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

*~**Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes**~* 

Chapter 1

****

Page of Cups- A young girl or boy with light brown hair. A quiet youth. Offerer of services. Bearer of news.

Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision...no it was real...I finally figured out what the cards were saying

Hitomi gasped as she realized what she was thinking. Could it be true? She had dreamt that this would happen for weeks after she had arrived from Gaea! Maybe she was jumping to conclusions. But still...it was possible rite? Then Hitomi remembered a minor detail that became a major flaw in her theory. She had given her pendant to Van as a gift to remember her by. Unless it was possible for Van to use the pendant to take her to Gaea. The bell rang for class to begin and Hitomi was forced to put thoughts of Fanelia and Van aside to concentrate on math.

When class ended Hitomi raced to track practice. On the way there she ran into someone and almost fell down before he could catch her. Hitomi tried to get away after a quick apology but the stranger would not let her.

"Hitomi, do you do this to every nice person that keeps you from falling down after you bumped into them?" he asked.

Finally, Hitomi looked up to see the face to whom the voice belonged. It sounded vaguely familiar yet she didn't know who it was but then again she was so preoccupied that she probably wouldn't have known if it was her mother there. When she saw the boy's face she quickly recognized his light brown hair and eyes very similar to her own and realized that he was no stranger. It was…her cousin, Yobidasu, Yobi for short, standing there!

"Yobi, what are you doing here? Are you on vacation or something? What's new in London?" she asked quickly

"Whoa slow down Hitomi! OK…visiting you, yea and its raining again. Does that answer all your questions? Ok then its my turn…what's the big hurry?"

Hitomi was startled and hurriedly replied that she was late for track. Yobi accompanied her to the track and waited for practice to end. Then it happened again. As Hitomi began running he appeared on the track. She skidded to a halt and collapsed in the middle of the track. All the while Yobi stood on the sidelines with a look of disbelief on his face. Hitomi looked to his face and wondered.*Did he see him too? Did he see Van?* Then her head fell and she had fainted.

When Hitomi awoke she was in the infirmary again but this time Amano was not with her. Yobi sat besides her trying to wake her up. As soon as she opened her eyes she heard him ask if she was alright. Hitomi sat up and tried to remember what had happened when it struck her. She had seen Van again but this time he wasn't fighting a dragon. He was holding her pendant in his hand and he had a look of concentration on his face.

On her way home Hitomi's mind was focused on one thing. How could she get back to Gaea without her pendant. Then Yobi interrupted her thoughts when he asked, "Hitomi, what happened on the track?"

"What are you talking about Yobi, nothing happened"

"Don't lie to me Hitomi, I saw someone appear out of no where, right in the middle of the track, and I know you did too. That's why you stopped isn't it?"

Hitomi bit her lip and thought Should I tell him? Maybe he's different. I mean after all he apparently did see Van too. Even if I did how would it help?* But after struggling with the decision she replied, "It was nothing, really, I just thought I saw someone I knew."

Yobi didn't believe her at all. Then he remembered his talk with Hitomi's mother. She said Hitomi was sick and disappeared for a while two years ago, then when she came back she didn't have her half of the pendant with her. Maybe that has something to do with it. Maybe she had to sell it to someone and now they're back for more. The pendant has to be valuable. After all that's probably why our grandmother gave each of us one*

"Hey Hitomi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your half of the pendant?"

"My half of the pendant? What are you talking about Yobi? The pendant grandma gave us? Do you mean there are two halves to it? Who has the other?" Hitomi questioned.

Yobi became very unnerved. Hitomi's eyes had become bright and excited. There was definitely something she didn't want to tell him. "Of course there are two halves. Grandma gave each of us one and I have mine. Do you have yours?"

Hitomi grew quiet and began to think again. If he is the one with the other half he probably won't let me have it. He probably thinks I sold mine. But his pendant could possibly be the only way for me to get back to Gaea. That means I'll have to tell him*

Yobi took a sideward glance of Hitomi to see how she had reacted to his question. To his surprise he couldn't see a trace of guilt that he was sure would have been there if she had sold it.

Hitomi looked at Yobi, took a deep breath and began what she had to say, "Yobi, …"

Hehe! …A cliffhanger for all those people that annoys me by writing cliffhangers! Ok so I'll try to write more often and thanx to the people that reviewed! If you have any comments please review. Any suggestions email me at [IndianBabeIII@hotmail.com][1] If I have any facts or spellings messed up let me know. OH AND READ THIS PART!… Yobidasu is supposed to mean "Summoner"! …Remember that…its important just like the translation for Hitomi's name "Mystic Eyes"…. Oh and please I welcome flames…they'll help me make the story better in anyway possible…tell me if its being drawn out or if its too boring…I'll probably b changing the category soon just to let you know. Comments on bad writing go to Shamanic Nuriko. Wow this is getting long so I'll stop now! Ta ta!

   [1]: mailto:IndianBabeIII@hotmail.com



	3. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

*~**Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes**~*

Chapter 2

****

Six of Swords- A barrier to travel removed. 

Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision…no it was real. I was going to tell Yobi about everything…

"Yobi,…" Hitomi began.

"Yea what is it?"

"Do you really want to know what happened to my pendant? It involves something that happened to me two years ago."

"What is it Hitomi? You know you can tell me anything."

Then Hitomi had an idea. "Yobi if you want to know what happened to me then meet me at the track tonight at 6. Oh and bring your pendant with you! Anyway I have to go home now I'll see you later!" Hitomi began jogging in the direction of her house.

*What is going on Hitomi? Why did you leave so suddenly* thought Yobi as he watched her run home.

*This may be the only way to get back to Gaea. They need me and I need to be there. I belong on Gaea.* thought Hitomi as she raced to the track later that evening. She arrived at the track promptly at 6 and found Yobi waiting there for her.

"Well I'm here Hitomi and I brought the pendant so are you going to tell me what's really going on here?" Yobi questioned.

*I just have to do the same thing I did the first time I went to Gaea. Get Yobi to swing the pendant while I run. God I hope this works cause if it doesn't then I'm out of ideas and it'll be up to Van and the others to get me back!* thought Hitomi helplessly.

"Ok I'll tell you Yobi but only if I can run the 100 yard dash within thirteen swings of the pendant."

Yobi looked puzzled. *Why did whether he found out what happened depend on his pendant and how fast Hitomi could run? What was going on?*

"The pendant takes one second to make a complete swing as did mine."

*How did she know that? Their pendants may have been two halves to the same thing but there was no way they'd have the same properties.*

"OK." Yobi agreed.

*Here we go!* 

As Hitomi began to run Yobi swung the pendant. Then as she was halfway through the dash it happened.

Van looked up from the pendant in his hand to see Hitomi once again racing toward him, unable to slow down in time to prevent herself from running into him.

"Van!" she cried with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you again. I felt that something was wrong."

Van was still amazed that he was actually talking to Hitomi again and could only stammer "H-h-hello again." 

He then came to his senses and exclaimed, "Hitomi we've been trying to reach you for so long now! We need your help!"

Suddenly Yobi who was speechlessly watching this happen snapped out of it and shouted, "Hitomi, what's going on? Where did he come from? How do you know each other?"

Hitomi and Van stared at Yobi amazed that he, unlike Amano and Yukari, could understand everything Van had said and vice versa.

*There's something about Yobi…I think he may be special. That may be the reason grandma left him half the pendant. Did she know something about him made him different…like me?* said Hitomi to herself.

As she and Van got up off the track, where they had remained since the bumped into each other, Van was filled with curiosity. *Who is this guy? How come he understood what I said but Hiotmi's other friends didn't understand me? Is he related to her or is he her --her…no. They do look alike. He's probably her brother.*

As the two began walking to Yobi the blue light surrounded them once again. They began drifting up when Yobi, who was the only one that didn't know what was going on, ran toward them yelling, "Hitomi you're not going anywhere without me. You're mom is worried about you. Don't do this!" 

He ran into the light and grabbed Hitomi's arm. Hitomi thought *Its no use. Amano tried the same thing. If Amano couldn't prevent me from going what makes him think he can?*

Then to her surprise something totally unexpected happened. Yobi began to…

Ha ha ha!…Another cliffhanger well kinda! Hope you guys liked it. I finally found a title and I'm gonna change all of them to it. Oh the Chapters are named after tarot cards. It should help you figure out what happens. Thanx for trying to help me with the title…namely Nuriko…but to you who suggested that I named it the Return of Hitomi I was thinking of that too but I wanted something related to tarot but thanx anyway! Ok well, please review the story! I hope u liked it but if u want to flame it don't be too hard on me! NURIKO! THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER I'VE PUT UP IN A WEEK! **WHERE'S YOURS???**…u better review!


	4. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

****

*~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*

Chapter 3

Six of Cups-Nostalgia. Memories. Reunited with an old friend.

Was is all just a dream or maybe a vision…no it was real…

The light pulled Van and me into it when Yobi grabbed me…

Yobi held on to Hitomi's arm tightly, unable to comprehend what was happening. He rose into the air like Van and Hitomi, defying all laws of gravity. Yobi was pulled up by the light and his last thought on Earth was *Hitomi what is going on? *

When Van and Hitomi opened their eyes, they were back on Gaea. Hitomi leaped to her feet and in a moment of pure joy, she hugged a startled Van. Then she saw his eyes rest upon another figure beside them. Hitomi turned her sea colored eyes toward the person and realized Yobi had not stayed on Earth after all. He was here in Gaea along with them.

Yobi awoke to see Hitomi and Van leaning over him trying to coax him into waking up. He sat up straight and looked around him. *This isn't the track. What happened? The last thing I remember is that light. *

"Hitomi what's going on here? And who are you?" he questioned.

"Yobi! You must learn to be more respectful! You are speaking to King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia."

Yobi narrowed his eyes and stared at his cousin. He was perplexed. *This can't be happening. It's just a dream. *

"Fanelia? Where's that Hitomi? Where are we now anyway? This isn't the track and the last thing I can remember is that light from the sky and you!" said Yobi pointing to Van.

"Who the hell are you anyway and how do you know Hitomi?"

Van stood there puzzled. He had no idea what or who Yobi thought he was. The only thing Van knew for sure was that Hitomi was back and she'd help him, Fanelia, and save him from his misery and loneliness.

"We don't have time to explain all this to him now Hitomi. Fanelia needs your help. I was asked to find a way to summon you back here." stated Van.

Hitomi just nodded and told Yobi, "I'll explain everything later but we have to go now. They need our help in Fanelia."

Just as Yobi was about to open his mouth in protest, the sound of cart wheels on the dirt was heard. Merle approached them driving the cart. With her usual cry of "Lord Van!' she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's alright Merle. I'm back and so is Hitomi." He said nodding in Hitomi's direction.

"Hi Merle." Said Hitomi a bit quietly. One never knew how this cat girl would react to anything at all.

Merle ran to Hitomi and threw her arms around the girl. "I'm so glad Lord Van brought you back! We've needed your help so much. A lot of people will rejoice now that you are here!"

Hitomi could see tears in the cat girl's eyes and wondered where they had come from. A lot must have changed since she left.

All this time Yobi stood with his jaw hanging open, and his eyes wide staring at the half cat half girl. That was until a sharp "Hey it's not polite to stare at people! Who are you anyway? I've never seen you." startled him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen anything like you before. I'm Yobi, Hitomi's cousin. I've never been here before." Replied Yobi while thinking *I'm going crazy. I'm seeing cat girls. I really need help. * 

"Merle we should be leaving now, but before we do I wanted to ask you how you found us." 

"Oh Lord Van that was easy! I came to see you but only saw a flash of blue light, then I remembered that this is the same spot you came back at the first time you went to the Mystic Moon so I just came here." Replied Merle. "C'mon Lord Van, we have to go. The council is waiting for you!" 

The four got onto the cart and drove toward Faneila's castle. Yobi sat in the bouncing cart and was quiet as a lamb throughout the entire trip. 

As they approached, the palace Van placed something in Hitomi's hand. She looked down and saw her pendant, the one she had given to Van as a parting gift. She looked at him for an explanation and the only reply she received was-

"You'll probably need it and besides it was a good bye present so now that you are back it's yours again."

Yobi sat in the back of the cart watching what was happening in front of him. His eyes widened in awe when he saw the palace of Fanelia.

When they entered the grounds they were surrounded by people and things Yobi never, in his wildest dreams, thought existed. He stared as a sharkman greeted Merle and bowed to Van. Then he heard an excited shout. The crowd of people brightened up and began to surround Hitomi. She was pulled off the cart and in an instant she stood in the center of the group. About 10 different people and things were talking to her. They seemed to be asking her for help with some situation or another.

Then a trio of men approached Van and Hitomi and Hitomi remembered the last time this had happened, when Van presented them the energist. The crowd parted to grant them a conference with Van. The men merely bowed to Van but to Hitomi and Yobi's surprise they began thanking Hitomi for answering their prayers. 

They introduced themselves as Isamashii, Shinbou, and Rikou. They then stood up and declared that "The angel who will save Gaea can now be summoned because our savior has once again arrived from the Mystic Moon!"

Once again Yobi had no idea what they were talking about. *Angel? What angel? They can't mean Hitomi!* Yet as Yobi watched her in the middle of the crowd he realized that she was comfortable with the people around her and that the wistful look he saw on her face back home had disappeared.

Hitomi turned around from the many people surrounding her and noticed that Yobi remained where he had since they arrived at the palace. She also saw that he was utterly confused and in a way terrified. *I'm responsible for him being here in the first place. The least I can do is tell him the truth about what happened.*

Hitomi looked for Van and Merle. She walked over to them and told them, "We have to tell Yobi what's going on. We should tell him in a more private place."

So Van declared that in order to celebrate Hitomi's arrival the people of Fanelia should have a party. Upon hearing this, the crowd instantly dispersed, eager to get ready for the party, and the servants began preparing the palace.

"That should keep everyone busy!" said Van as Hitomi walked over to the cart where Yobi was standing.

"Lord Van, why is Hitomi's cousin, Adobe, here? He's not a very nice person and he has no manners at all! Why even a 'cat girl', as Hitomi would say, knows better than to stare at people!"

"Merle, his name is Yobi and you have to give him some time. I have a feeling Hitomi didn't tell anyone what happened to her, so he doesn't know what she has done for us or even about us!" Replied the young king as he watched Hitomi gracefully walk toward them, with Yobi beside her.

Merle merely looked at Van and just replied "Whatever you say Lord Van. I still don't like him."

The four of them then walked to the garden and sat down. Hitomi then began her story of what had happened to her on that magical day two years ago…

~Hitomi narrates the story to Yobi~

"…And then I went back home."

As Hitomi finished her tale the three of them watched Yobi's face trying to predict his reaction.

*This can't be true! But why would Hitomi lie to me? It must be true! I am here after all. Oh god why does this have to happen to me!?* Then something occurred to Yobi. "Hitomi you said that Grandma got her pendant from here right? That means that my half is also connected to this planet!"

"Yes Yobi, and that's why I asked you for your pendant, so I could come back here." Said the young girl but one thing she had failed to mention was the pain and suffering she went through after returning home. She didn't tell him about the…the… *NO! Don't think about them Hitomi! Don't think about them!*

Van opened his mouth to say something when a shout stopped him. "King Fanel! King Fanel! Come quickly! Sir Allen Schazar has a message for you and he says it's urgent!"

The four of them jumped to their feet as Van questioned the servant. "Did he happen to mention what this concerns? Did he tell you anything at all?"

"Lord Schazar said it has something to do with his sister, and a prophecy, your Majesty."

Van ran toward the courtyard where he was told Allen and Celena were waiting for him. He was very concerned that Allen had approached him because Allen was not a man to be taken lightly. *A prophecy…* the words echoed through his mind. *It couldn't be…could it? Is this prophecy the…*

***** If I add any characters I'll add a translation to the meanings of the names from now on! **Isamashii**- courageous, **Shinbou**- patience, **Rikou**- knowledge/wisdom *****

A/N: YES!! Another cliffhanger! This is my revenge on people who write cliffhangers! Anyway I hope you liked it! Please review!….I don't care if its been up for two days and there's already another chapter out. REVIEW!!!! All negative comments go to Shamanic Nuriko! Sorry to umm… Yobi's is still alive and his head is still closed! Thanx sliver sea star for your support till now. OH 1 MORE THING!!!!!! You guys have to help me make sure Shamanic Nuriko doesn't stop writing fan fiction! Any petitions against this would be good!…. Ok that's all I'm done being dorky…anyway just review/compliment/flame anything…Just give me a response!


	5. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

****

*~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*

Chapter 4

The High Priest-Revelation. Explanation. Enlightenment.

Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision…no it was real. I finally told Yobi the truth about what had happened four years ago when a servant announced that Allen had arrived with an urgent message and a prophecy…

*…Is this prophecy the key to our salvation? Is it the key that unlocks Escaflowne's true power?* these were the words that flowed through Van's head as he approached the courtyard.

"King Van! Hitomi?!?" Allen exclaimed. He and Celena eagerly approached Van, Hitomi, Merle and Yobi. 

"You are here again? And who is your friend here?"

"This is my cousin Yobi." Hitomi explained for what seemed like the 20th time that day. "So what is going on Allen?"

"Yes Allen what seems to be the problem? The messenger mentioned a prophecy of some sort."

"Is this going to help us get rid of the evil that plagues Gaea, Lord Allen?" Merle spoke up. 

"I hope it does Merle. Anyway this is a matter we should discuss in a more private place." So Van led the group to his chambers.

"Ok Allen, what about this prophecy?" Van questioned the knight.

"I found it in my old armor. The ones I used to wear when I was Dilandau. I was looking for something I thought I had lost when I came across this scroll. I think Emperor Dornkirk gave it to me after Lord Folken had left us." Explained Celena who hadn't said a word until now.

"I will read it out loud so that we all may hear it and hopefully someone will be able to figure out what it means" and so Allen began to read the following…

I entrust this document into your hands Dilandau. It is what I have seen of the future and I hope it shall be useful in your own. You have been a good servant to the cause and for this I am giving you a chance to change destiny!

The light shall come bringing peace to the warring planet and awakening the dragon. But as all good things it shall also leave. When it goes a new power shall arise. It will seek the land of the dragons and the power of ;he who sees what lies ahead. The prophet's knightly protector must guard them against the new force. This prophet must be led to the wise man's land, by one who is wise in their knowledge of the prophet's heart. In the path to this land this guide will meet people of the past who are not easily won over, because of circumstances. The past shall determine their futures. The new power is made of two souls as one. Only the tenfold power and wisdom of the dragon will match it. 

"That's not hard to figure out Lord Allen!" exclaimed a certain little cat girl. "It's obvious that the dragon is Lord Van and Escaflowne, that you are the knight and Hitomi is probably the prophet because she was here before."

"That's why I came here. I assumed that Fanelia is the land of the dragons and that it was referring to Van and Escaflowne as the dragon."

"I see what you are saying Merle but Hitomi can't be the prophet" reflected Van "The prophecy said **_he _**would come and Hitomi is clearly not a he."

Hitomi stood silently watching the discussion before her. Then her world started to spin. Instead of Allen, Merle and the others before her there were two creatures there. She couldn't quite tell what they were but they were not human. One had a thin, long tail, dark scarlet hair, claws that extended out whenever it wanted, sharp teeth, and the most startling thing of all, a third eye on its forehead! The other was exactly the same but it seemed to be a male where as the first was a female. They had tough leathery wings and were flying above a country that looked like Fanelia. The only difference was that this country was populated by animals, Hitomi didn't see a single human face. When Hitomi snapped out of her vision she heard no speaking and saw a worried look on Yobi's face as he hovered over her. She smiled at Yobi to comfort him. 

Yobi was too busy worrying about what had happened to Hitomi to notice a small tremor that shook the castle. Then he felt it. It was longer and bigger this time though. "It's an earthquake!" he shouted into the silence around him.

"No it's not. It's not natural. Look, only this part of the valley seems to be shaking, where the castle is" Allen observed.

Suddenly the floor beneath Hitomi's feet spilt open and she fell in. Everyone tried to grab her but their hands only caught the air in which Hitomi had stood not long ago. Then the hole closed as quickly as it had opened and the shaking stopped.

Hitomi plummeted into the blackness of the hole for what seemed like eternity. Then she fell on something hard. "Ow!" was all she could say before she was grabbed by a pair of hands and taken into a cave that appeared on her left. The creature to whom the hands belonged dragged Hitomi into a room, that had been built in the cave, and placed her in a chair, beside a lamp. It tied her arms and legs to the chair and gave a grunt before leaving.

A voice abruptly came out of the darkness of the room 

"It's so nice to finally meet you, O Savior of Gaea."

"We hope your ride wasn't too good. After all we wouldn't want someone who cares and saves only her people to be too comfortable now would we dear brother?"

"Of course not dear sister. We care not for she who sees with eyes that are clouded and she should be grateful that she is presented with the opportunity to see beings as great as us."

The owners of the voices stepped into the light to reveal…

A/N: OK people here's the deal…I'm not getting too many reviews! So I really don't care anymore ok? If u think this reeks then DON'T READ ANYMORE! I'm sick of waiting 4 reviews. Thanx 2 the people that did review though. Anyway it's another cliffhanger! And if you want to kno wat happens next u have to review and say that! That's all from me, a really frustrated author! All flames go to Shamanic Nuriko! :) ….u kno u luv me! Don't u DARE do something u were gonna do Nuriko or u'll get it! After all I am your best friend! ^_^


	6. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

****

*~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*

Chapter 5

Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision. No, it was real…Allen read us the prophecy when I had a vision of two creatures. Then I was swallowed by the ground and taken to a room in an underground cave…

"Where is Hitomi??!!!!! Where did she go?" Yobi yelled frantically. "Why are you just standing there? Help me find her!!!"

But Van stood beside Yobi as helpless as Yobi himself. Van then ran out to the balcony and exclaimed "If she's anywhere in Gaea I swear I'll find her!" He threw off his shirt and spread his wings. The light cascaded over his figure and Yobi could have sworn that Van was an angel but the moment had passed and Van leaped off the balcony.

"Wait, Lord Van! Please don't go! Fanelia needs you! Lord Van! LORD VAN!!" 

Van froze remembering that he had a kingdom to rule. He dismally flew back to the balcony and called forth a servant. "Go dispatch all the scouts in service at ths time. Tell them to find Lady Hitomi immediately! Remember the fate of Fanelia depends on her!"

As the servant left Allen spoke up, "Van did it ever occur with you that Hitomi may be able to contact us? If she can get visions and read the future then surely she has other powers that even she is not aware of."

"But I have no way to reach her Allen. I returned her pendant and I have nothing else that belongs to her."

"Pendant. Hitomi said the pendant always helped her right? Well I have the other half of it! Maybe it will help us contact her or at least locate her!"

"You have half of her pendant?" They all asked excitedly. "Do you know how to use it?"

"No, I don't. I didn't know it was special till Hitomi told me. But I have it for a reason. After all our grandmother gave each of us a half for a reason right?"

"Never mind that! We have to find Hitomi now!"

As this was going on Hitomi sat in her chair bound helplessly. The two creatures talking to her in the cloak of darkness stepped forward to reveal a startling sight. They were the creatures she saw in her vision. They looked exactly the same right down to the hate, pain and rejection she saw in their eyes, all six of them. 

"Are you repulsed, Savior? Surely you are disgusted at the sight of creatures

such as us." Asked the female.

"Do you fear us? You seem to be scared beyond speech." Said the male.

"W--Wh--Who or what are you? Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" Hitomi managed to stammer

"Dear brother! She does not even consider us as people but she thinks we are things!"

"We expected nothing else from you, Savior of Gaea, except rejection and you have proven our suspicions correct!"

"We are called beasts or monsters but our true names are Sou and Seiji. We are the last of a truly magnificent race. Our people once ruled this world but now we are reduced to living in caves underground. We are rejected by the world because we are different but this difference makes us special. We were born on the same day to the same mother and because of this we are excluded. We are one. Both as one"

"You will soon find out what we want Savior. All you need to know is that your power will bring about the destruction of your race."

Hitomi sat in the chair filled with fear and curiosity about these strange creatures. She wished with all her heart that Van would burst through the door to help her at that very moment but nothing happened. Then she detected a light coming from her pendant and it began tugging at her neck.

In Van's chambers Yobi was handing Van his half of the pendant when it began to glow. It pulled at the chain it was on as if it was attracted to something powerful.

"What's happening?" asked Merle

"Obviously something is pulling at the pendant." Stated Allen

"It could be Hitomi! Maybe you were right Allen, maybe she does have more powers than we thought!" cried an excited Van.

They began to walk in the direction the pendant was pulling in and followed it into the bottom floor of the castle. The group found themselves in an old abandoned room containing many books. 

"This must have been a library at one time." Said Van before the he almost walked into an old fireplace.

Suddenly the pendant began glowing brighter than before. They could no longer even look at it. 

Hitomi still sat in the chair but this time the creatures were watching the pendant around her neck spread a light around her. Sou stepped forward to take the pendant but as her hand neared Hitomi, the girl let out a tiny missle of the light at the triclops and Sou jumped back narrowly dodging it. Her brother stood beside her and warned her not to try that again.

"Her power is growing, sister, so we must take care in her presence."

As Seiji told his sister that, another creature appeared. Apparently it was a lookout or guard because Hitomi heard it tell Sou and Seiji that the Dragon was approaching with a guide of light. Hitomi assumed that they meant Van, Yobi, and the others so she became worried when she heard Seiji command the creature to evacuate the premesis. Sou and Seiji then began to chant in a language very foreign to Hitomi. As they chanted a portal opened in front of them and the cave began to shake.

"It seems your friends have found you Savior, but do not worry. We will return for you when the sky unleashes its fury upon the country." The two rasped before disappearing into the portal.

Yobi walked through the dark cave with Van in front of him, with **_his_** pendant, and Celena next to him. He glanced down at her, curiously. He remembered Hitomi told him she used to be a deranged pyromaniac because of Dornkirk but looking at her now he never would have guessed it. She was quiet, she seemed to be smart, polite and he thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. 

Without warning the ground started shaking again. Rocks from overhead began falling on them and Celena heard Merle yelp as she dodged a falling stone.

"We have to get out of here before the whole cave collapses!" yelled Allen.

"I'm not leaving until we find Hitomi!" replied Van and Yobi simultaneously.

They began running with Van and Yobi's pendant leading the way. The next thing they saw was a mass of rocks falling directly above their heads…. 

**********Souseiji means twins….like the way I split it up? I kno these aren't real names so I'm sorry if u're offended by me doing this…just let me kno!***********

A/N: Wat will happen???!!!! Are they going to get crushed? Is this the end!? You'll never know till chapter 6! J Anyway that was chapter 5…if u liked it review and if u didn't then don't read anymore! Sorry 2 all u Dilandau fans! I had 2 make it sound like they didn't like him! If u have any suggestion email me @ [IndianBabeIII@hotmail.com][1] and I've made some corrections in chapter 4…mainly the prophecy…so I'd suggest u reread that. Remember all negative comments go to Shamanic Nuriko ^_^*…Nuriko where's my Sora fic?? Anyway R&R if u want! Thanx 2 the ppl that reviewed last time…I was feeling very pessimistic and cynical when I wrote that chapter! Ta ta!!!

   [1]: mailto:IndianBabeIII@hotmail.com



	7. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

***********~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~***

**Chapter 6**

**The Star**- Hope. Truth unveiled. Psychic or spiritual gifts.

  
  


Hitomi sat in the collapsing cave room awaiting her fate. She was completely tied up and could not do anything to free herself. She prayed that her friends were alright and were getting out of the tunnels. As Hitomi sat in the room she thought about what Sou and Seiji had told her. *What did they mean when they said the sky would unleash its fury upon the country? How is it that they control the cave and ground? Something strange is going on here!*

  
  


As Hitomi was thinking such thoughts the group of five in the tunnel watched in horror as a mass of boulders fell toward them. A scream escaped Celena's lips as she watched the descent of the rocks toward them. She felt herself being pushed back into Merle and looked up to see that her brother had shoved them out of the path of the stones. The two girls saw the men in front of them bombarded by the mound of stones. Then a miracle happened. The rocks began the fall around the group as the pendant surrounded the party of five in another blinding light but this time it was the color of the sky during twilight. As they cautiously continued forward in their quest to find Hitomi the pendant led them to a door in the side of the tunnel. Upon entering it Yobi and Van immediately spotted Hitomi bound to her chair with **_her_**__ pendant pulling at her. Van yanked out his knife and began cutting the ropes as the others dodged falling stones.

  
  


"We have to get out of here now Van! Those things that brought me here did something and the whole cave is going to collapse on us!"

  
  


Unexpectedly a rock rolled through the tunnel, from which the friends had come, and blocked the only entrance and exit to the room. As the ground started quaking violently a panicked voice could be heard saying, "What are we going to do now Allen? That was the only way out!"

  
  


"Calm down Celena! There has to be another way out!"

  
  


Without warning Yobi's pendant flew out of Van's hands and floated alongside Hitomi's, which was still gently tugging at her neck. The pendants started to shed lights upon Allen. A blue light emerged from Yobi's pendant and a white one from Hitomi's.

  
  


The next thing the five saw and heard was Allen closing his eyes and stating "I Allen Schazar, knight of Asturia, embrace the duties assigned to me and pledge my service to the Protectors of Gaea. As their guardian I acknowledge that the powers given to me by their grace shall be devoted to their cause and preservation."

  
  


After speaking those words Allen opened his eyes and a golden light emerged from him and surrounded the onlookers. When they looked around them again they did not see a collapsing cave but instead found themselves back in the old library. Allen fell to the floor in a heap, weak from the unnatural strain he had put on his body. Celena crawled toward her brother and tried to shake him awake but to no avail. 

  
  


"What has happened to him? Why won't he wake up? Please Hitomi you have to help him! He's my only connection in this world. My brother is my only reason for living!"

  
  


Yobi saw Celena weeping over her brother and walked over to her. He wished he could help her in some way so he checked Allen's pulse. 

"Don't worry Miss Celena, he'll be fine. He's just tired." 

  
  


"You mean it--er--"

  
  


"Yobi" helped Merle

  
  


"You mean that Yobi?" 

  
  


Before Yobi could reply Van interjected. *This guy Van is getting on my nerves! So what if he's the king? He could at least have some manners! I wonder what anyone sees in him.*

  
  


"Allen saved our lives but how did he do it?" asked the young king. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yobi glaring at him for no reason that Van knew of. He shrugged it off and continued, "Was that his power. The power of the knight who is destined to protect the prophet and guide?"

  
  


"Maybe it is Van. You know what that means don't you?" asked Hitomi.

  
  


"Oh I know Lord Van! It means that we've found out who the prophet is! It must be--" Before she could finish the cat girl was interrupted by Hitomi who finished the thought for her.

  
  


"--Yobi" 

Upon hearing his name Yobi turned his attention from Celena and Allen to look at Hitomi incredulously *Is she going crazy!? I'm no prophet! I don't even know anything about this place! I've never been here before! And I sure as hell I haven't saved any worlds, Earth or Gaea!*

  
  


Hitomi looked at Yobi about to tell him what he had just said was absurd but she wondered why no one else reacted to his comment. Before she could say anything however, she saw Merle staring daggers at her then Merle asked, "Well if Yobi is the prophet then why are you here **_Hitomi_**." It seemed that Merle had lost some of her friendliness, with this revelation, and that she had decided to pick up the rivalry she had ended for the sake of Gaea.

  
  
  
  


Before Hitomi could begin to answer Merle they're attention was refocused on Allen as an excited yelp from Celena alerted them that he was stirring.

  
  


"Ohh--my everything!" groaned the knight. He tried to sit up only to fall to the floor again. Allen closed his eyes and asked, "What happened to me? The last thing I remember is a light and then I went into this strange world where I kept sinking into the ground. You were there, I saw you there and you were there…"

  
  


"I think he's becoming delusional. His weakness and power must be getting to him. We should take him upstairs and let him rest." Van informed them.

  
  


So the five trudged up the stairs with the girls leading and Van and Yobi following them with Allen in their arms.

  
  


"Man this guy is heavy! What the hell do you guys eat of this freakin' planet anyway?!"

  
  


"What do you mean? Is that supposed to be an insult? We eat the same things your people eat! Maybe you are just too weak and Allen is just too strong and muscular for you to carry!" exclaimed a ferocious Merle as she heard Hitomi's cousin talking about her home in such a way.

  
  


"Whoa calm down! No need to get your feathers, I mean fur, ruffled!"

  
  


Merle merly hissed at this comment and continued walking. She abruptly turned to Hitomi and said, "Your cousin is so RUDE! I don't care if he's supposed to save us! A real gentleman would never talk like him"

  
  


*Great job Yobi! Now she's exploding on me because you are **my** cousin.* 

  
  


"Well sorry Hitomi! I was just being honest. Doesn't a guy have the right to state his own opinion in this kingdom?!"

  
  


Merle turned around ready to attack the boy again when a look from Van made her stop. Hitomi on the other hand just turned around and gave Yobi a puzzled look. "What are you talking about Yobi? I didn't say anything to you."

  
  


"What are you talking about Hitomi? I clearly heard you say that---"

  
  


Hitomi cut him off with a abrupt "No!" because she knew that all hell would break loose if he was allowed to complete his sentence.

  
  


"Whatever you say."

  
  


Van looked to Hitomi for an explanation but she avoided his eyes. *I can't get too close. Last time I almost had a breakdown! I know that if I look into those eyes again I won't be able to get away. And I was just starting to get better too!* 

  
  


When they finally got Allen in a bed he woke up and began to stand. Celena was immediately at his side to keep him from straining himself.

  
  


"What happened to you back there Allen?", asked a curious Hitomi.

  
  


"I don't know Hitomi. Everything was changing and all I could see was light. I know I may sound crazy but I heard voices telling me to pledge my sword to the chosen ones even though I don't know who they are. Then they told me that when the time was right I would know who I had sworn to protect."

  
  


"Allen, we think Yobi may be the one you are supposed to protect. After all he is from another world and you suddenly got power when he was in danger." remarked Van.

  
  


Before Allen could reply to this comment lightening cracked outside the room and thunder echoed through the valley. Hitomi approached the windows and caught a glimpse of a funnel. 

Van watched her form in the window. Even though it had been two years since he had seen her, she was the same quiet, smart, and beautiful girl he knew before. When she turned around Van looked at her face and saw one thing....fear. As he looked past her he saw why she had such an expression on her face. He blinked again and again...it wasn't possible.

  
  


"Lord Van! Are you seeing what we are seeing?! This is impossible! We've never had weather like this in Fanelia before!"

  
  


"I know Merle. I know that."

  
  


Hitomi looked out again, her eyes looking at the same thing everyone else in the room, and possibly the country, was looking at. She could hear the agonized screams of the Fanelians and the sound of houses being ripped apart. *We will return for you when the sky unleashes its fury upon the country.* These were the words running through Hitomi's head. The last words Sou and Seiji had said to her. *Is this it? Is this the fury of the sky? Have they returned for me? Or is it Yobi they'll be coming after now because he's the prophet? We have to protect him! I'm the reason he got pulled into this mess. I won't let Gaea do to him what it did to me! I won't let it happen!!!!*

  
  


The winds whipped into the room and knocked everything onto the floor. Then in a flash of lightening unlike any of the others before it, Yobi saw it. He saw....

A/N: OK I know its been a REALLY REALLY long time since I last wrote! SORRY!!! I waz busy...well not really but SORRY anyway! Ok so anyway what's going to happen?? Don't u want to know?? PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME 4 NOT BEING ABLE TO THINK OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER CHAPTER 5!!! I'm sorry! I know what happens in everything but I still haven't figured out the little details! PLEASE STAY TUNED 4 CHAPTER 7! I promise it won't take this long!!!


	8. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

***~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~***

**Chapter 7**

**Five of Cauldrons**- Preoccupied with misfortune and regret. Disappointment.

  
  


Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? ...No it was real . . . I was rescued from my death in the cave by Allen and the others. The powers of the knightly protector revealed themselves in him and we discovered that Yobi was the prophet. Then when we next looked out the windows, of the castle, we saw a terrifying sight. 

  
  


The winds whipped into the room and knocked everything onto the floor. Then in a flash of lightening unlike any of the others before it, Yobi saw it. He saw a sight that sent a chill down his body.

  
  


From the windows of the palace of Fanelia one could see the funnel. It was a tornado!

  
  


As Van watched his people suffering, he felt responsible for their pain. *I have to find someway to help them. * He then called his messenger and ordered him to send the people to the mountain top.

  
  


*Oh no this is all my fault. If I hadn't come back here then the Fanelians wouldn't be caught in the middle of this*. These thoughts raced through Hitomi's head as she watched the 'sky's fury' descend upon the earth.

  
  
  
  


Yobi looked from Hitomi to the tornado, unable to figure out the connection between the two. He could have sworn that he just heard Hitomi say something, yet her lips weren't moving!

  
  


Allen and Celena held onto each other like frightened children. This time they were facing an enemy that a sword could not harm.

  
  


"King Fanel! King Fanel! You must leave at once! The storm is headed this way!" was the distant cry of the councilors echoing through the palace?

  
  


Merle stood beside Van watching her home, since the day she was orphaned, being destroyed. As the storm approached the palace she was frozen to where she stood, unable to run from it.

  
  


Seconds before the storm hit the palace, Hitomi, Yobi, Van, Allen, and Celena all realized the danger they were in and tried to escape it. Allen was still weak from his previous display of power and Van was trying to help Merle leave the palace, but the cat girl didn't move an inch.

  
  


Soon Van could hear Merle muttering something underneath her breath. It must have been some kind of prayer but Van didn't understand a word of it. Presently an eerie silvery glow emerged from her and her words were no longer muttered but shouted. When she opened her eyes, they too were glowing that same eerie silver and her iris' were lost in them.

  
  


As Merle finished her prayer or chant the winds died down and the sky began clearing. Shortly afterward she stopped emitting the light and turned back into her normal self. So exhausted was she that she collapsed in Van's arms, unable to hold herself up.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


In a wood area not far from Fanelia stood an altar. Upon it was a figure who resembled the Greek goddess Eris, the goddess of discord. Surrounding this altar were Sou, Seiji, and many other odd creatures, most of which were the last of their kind. The two triclopes' opened their eyes simultaneously and glanced at each other.

  
  


"We have finished our task at the present moment and shall camp here tonight!" declared Sou with a falsely triumphant smile upon her face. *These creatures know nothing of what is coming. No need to tell them our efforts failed. *

  
  


"Sometimes I wonder how you know exactly what I am thinking. Then I remember that we both are one and my thoughts are your thoughts.", stated Seiji, approaching Sou from behind.

  
  


"What happened to the spell dear brother? It was a success until that cat decided to get in the way!"

  
  


"I realize that, my dear sister, but don't fret! It is obvious that some of our spells are now useless upon them. Don't forget that it is written that we shall be joined by a stranger to Gaea who is not a stranger to Gaea. We shall be triumphant when the Savior joins us. After all it has to be she. Who else has come to Gaea before yet is not from Gaea?"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


On the abandoned frontier area of an ex-empire wandered an old man. His clothes torn by the strong winds and his beard filled with the grime of many months. He leaned heavily upon his right leg and had a cane in one had. In the other hand was a canteen of water.

  
  


The old man limped over to a nearby stream and filled his canteen. When he gazed at the reflection in the water, he was disgusted. He splashed handfuls of cold water on his face and looked at himself again.

  
  


"Look at you now! You were once a great man! The ruler of the most powerful country in this wretched planet! Now see what you've become! A wandering old fool who can't even afford a meal to fill his belly! You had to want it all! You had to throw everything you had away for what you thought was the future! I laugh at you now! You could have been someone great if you had just stayed home and never gotten involved in this whole damn mess! I laugh again! I laugh at what you have become!!" the old man declared as he looked at his own reflection in the stream. He then cackled maniacally and limped away from the water in contempt of what he had seen.

  
  


To any common person this man would have appeared to be another eccentric that had escaped from the asylum. Few would be able to guess that he was once a great man whose purpose was the most noble, in his own eyes. A man who had at one time ordered legions of men to attack others and had held the fate of thousands of lives in his hands. Few would realize that this man, this crazy old man was in actuality the one and only . . . 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Merle looked up into Van's face she saw gratitude in it, for she had done what he couldn't. She had protected Faneila. Soon she heard the voices of everyone else around her but she didn't turn to look at even one of their owners. The only face Merle saw at that moment was the one before her. Van's smile was all she saw.

  
  


Hitomi watched the group gather around Merle who had just done something miraculous. She then quietly slipped away hoping no one would notice her absence. She wandered into a room that looked like a conservatory. She sat down on one of the few chairs scattered around the bushes of strange wild flowers. She was finally alone with her thoughts for the first time since she had arrived at Fanelia.

  
  


*I can't believe this is happening again. All I wanted was to see him again. To be able to get over him and move on! Worst of all Yobi's been pulled into this mess too! I won't let anything happen to him though. I'll never be as naive as I was before! I'll protect him. I don't care if he is a prophet. I won't let Gaea ruin the world for him...he doesn't deserve this! At least I know he won't make the same mistakes I did. We're different people and this time I'll also be here to help him. To make sure he doesn't fall in love with Gaea or one of its people.*

  
  


Looking to her side Hitomi spotted a small creature. A caquirrel was what Van had called it. A strange cat squirrel like creature with the head and upper torso of a cat and the tail, legs and lower body of a squirrel. It was kind of cute after one got used to its apearence. She picked up the creature, placed it on her lap and began stroking its soft fur.

  
  


*This caquirrel is an odd color. Blacker than night, blacker than a raven. It's the same color as Van's hair. I bet his hair is just as soft. I wish I could...No Hitomi! Snap out of this! You are not going to fall for him all over again!*

  
  


"Hitomi, what happened? Are you ok?" queried a familiar voice from behind her. 

  
  


Hitomi turned around to see the same person that dominated her thoughts standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. She saw the concern in his eyes and merely smiled at him. He hadn't changed much but he had learned to think more then act.

  
  


"I'm fine Van. I guess we're all just a little tired with all that's happened. I was just thinking about everything."

  
  


"Such as?"

  
  


"Such as if Yobi was the person you needed then why am I here? Why did those two things attack me? And-"

  
  


She was cut short by Van. "Hitomi, you're tired and need rest. Tomorrow we'll think about all that. What matters now is that you're here and you're safe. I need to go see the courtiers now so if you'll excuse me..."

  
  


"Sure Van, you go do your king stuff and all. We'll find a place to stay."

  
  


"Ask Merle to show you some rooms...oh and Hitomi?"

  
  


"Yea?"

  
  


"I'm really glad you came back. I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

  
  


Not long after Van left Allen entered the room and sat beside Hitomi. He started petting the caquirrel on her lap as she was doing. For the first time all day Celena wasn't with him.

  
  


"Hitomi are you alright? You are very quiet and unlike yourself. I thought you would be happy to see us, and Van, again. You know you can tell me if something is wrong."

  
  


"Oh Allen! I don't think I can do this anymore! Not again! And I definitely will not let Yobi get dragged into this mess!! I've haven't really told anyone but everything that happened here spoiled the world for me. I wasn't happy to be at home leading a normal life anymore. I won't let that happen to Yobi. He doesn't deserve that. He should enjoy our world even if I can't."

  
  


"Its ok Hitomi. Someday soon you'll find a way to enjoy life again. Don't give up yet. Your life has just begun. Savor the moments while they happen and don't think about it."

  
  


"I'll try to Allen. Thank you for listening Allen. I have to say I think I would have liked having you as an older brother rather than having my younger brother."

  
  


"Thank you Hitomi. You have no idea how much that means to me."

  
  


It seemed like people had suddenly made up their minds to talk to Hitomi that day because just as Allen was leaving Yobi came in to see his cousin.

  
  


"Hey um...Allen, I just left Celena in the garden. She's looking for you."

  
  


"Alright, Thank you Yobidasu."

  
  


*Now I can figure out what's happening here. There's something Hitomi isn't telling me and I want to know what it is.*

  
  
  
  


A/N: OK ok I know everyone out there wants to kill me! I'm sorry! I don't have any excuses this time! I was just too lazy. Every time I brainstormed for ideas I got ideas for other new fics but don't worry! I'll try not to do this again! Ok well I understand if u don't review so I don't care anymore although it would be nice to know if this sux. 

SO DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? WHAT WILL YOBI TALK TO HITOMI ABOUT?? AM I GETTING ANNOYING OR WHAT? Oh and I tried to make Allen seem more like a brother in this. DID IT WORK??

Well Nuriko I am STILL waiting for the epilogue I was supposed to get LAST MONTH!! :(....^^*...umm.....just don't make me wait any more pls!?...that's all for now people!...See YA! :) 


	9. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

***~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~***

  
  


**Chapter 8**

  
  


**The Wise One/Hermit**- A search for the truth and wisdom. Soul-searching.

  
  


Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? ...No it was real . . .the tornado descended upon the kingdom of Fanelia, wrecking and ravaging everything in its path. Merle started saying something and the twister disappeared from sight. I had a talk with both Van and Allen and now it's Yobi's turn. 

  
  


The light in the conservatory grew dim as Yobi approached his cousin. He heard her talking but upon reaching her he could see that her lips were definitely NOT moving. *What the hell is going on here? Either this planet is crazy, I'm crazy, or Hitomi's a ventriloquist.* 

"Yobi this planet isn't crazy, you aren't crazy and the last time I checked I wasn't a ventriloquist." stated Hitomi with a small chuckle. 

"Huh? I didn't say anything Hitomi. It's like you read my mind!" 

'What are you talking about Yobi?" 

"Listen Hitomi. Haven't you noticed something weird is happening? Every time I think I hear you say something you haven't said a word! Even now I didn't say anything but you replied to a comment I made in my head!" 

*Does this mean Yobi can read my mind and I can read his? That we're psychically linked? Oh no...!* 

"Yes Hitomi I know exactly what you're thinking! What's wrong?" 

"Yobi! Don't do that! There are some things a girl wants to keep to herself! Stop being so nosy!" 

"Whatever Hitomi. So do we tell the others? I mean this probably has something to do with that damn prophecy thing." 

"Yeah...but let's not tell them about it right now. I just want to think about this." 

"Sure just let me know when. Now let's get to what I was going to talk to you about before we got sidetracked." 

"What is it?" asked an exasperated Hitomi. Yobi really didn't get the message that she wanted to be alone did he? "Well?"

  
  


"Hitomi what's up with you? "You've been acting weird since we found you. Did whoever kidnaped you do something to you? What's wrong? I know you're worried about something!"

  
  


"It's nothing Yobi. I guess its just strange to be back on Gaea again. You know after everything that happened before its hard to believe I'm here and this time we're going through this again."

  
  


"I don't believe you. Listen you might as well as tell me now 'cause I'm going to find out sooner or later!"

  
  


"Yobi it's nothing! Now if you'll excuse me I have to see Merle about getting some rooms here 'cause we're going to be here a while" Saying that Hitomi stalked out of the room leaving behind a puzzled Yobi.

  
  


*I will find out Hitomi. Something is wrong and one way or another I will find out*

thought Yobi as he followed Hitomi out. When he left the conservatory his previous thoughts of Hitomi's problems left his mind. He saw Celena standing on the balcony that hung above the castle doors and watched the sun's rays gently caress her face. Walking up behind her he asked "What's on your mind?"

  
  


"Oh, Yobi! It's nothing I suppose. I was just thinking about all the things I had done as Dilandau. I know that they, Van, Merle and Hitomi, will never completely trust me. I don't blame them for that it's just that I wish I could be normal. I wish Dornkirk had never changed me! I feel like I will have to apologize all my life and I still won't be able to gain anyone's trust!...I'm sorry! I shouldn't be burdening you like this but it feels like I know you..." as she let out her repressed feelings Celena wept.

  
  


Yobi stood beside her, startled. What was he supposed to do? He did the only thing he could think of, what every guy in the movies, with a crying girl did. He wrapped her in a hug and said, "It's ok. They'll get over it and forgive you. They already have, it's just hard for them. Besides I trust you. You don't have to apologize to me." he informed her with a small smile.

  
  


"Thank you, Yobi. I'm sorry again for doing that. I should go now. Allen will be looking for me. He's been very protective since he found me again."

  
  


"Anytime Celena and don't apologize about it! Go find Allen now."

  
  


With that Celena left Yobi alone on the balcony to search for her brother. She approached the garden, her mind full of thoughts about the person she had just left.

  
  


"Celena! There you are! I couldn't find you anywhere! Don't scare me like that again!"

  
  


Celena looked up startled. "I'm sorry Allen. I was out on the balcony."*...talking to the most pleasant boy I ever met.* *sigh*

  
  


"You sound tired. Let's go find someone to get us rooms."

Merle stood in the halls of Fanelia's magnificent palace, surrounded by her friends who were in need of rooms. *Why do I get stuck with this job!!* *screech*

"Ok ok!!! Everyone be quiet unless you want to end up in the cellar!!!!!"

The noise coming from Yobi, Celena, Allen and Hitomi immediately stopped.

"That's better. Now follow me and let's find you guys some rooms."

Merle led them down the halls, stopping every now and then to check if a room was empty or occupied. "Ok here's one for Celena." she said pausing at a room beautifully decorated in silver and blue. "You can go right in and ring for one of the servants to bring up your bags."

"What about the rest of us??" asked Yobi.

"Be patient, Yobi. This is a big castle and it may take some time to find us all rooms." replied Allen.

The continued their trek through the halls of the Fanelian castle until they came upon one of the men's rooms. "Allen can stay here. I think this is the closest you can be to Celena without being her sister." 

"Ok. Thank you Merle."

The group of three walked father down the hall until a messenger called out from behind them. "Lady Merle! I have a message for you!" He stopped, panting.

"Well what is it?"

"K-*pant*-Ki*pant*..."

"Out with it already!!! I'm a very busy cat girl!!!" 

"King Van sent me to tell you that he has a room prepared. It is for you Lady Hitomi, Savior of Gaea."

"Uh...ok. Thanks. I guess he can take me to my room Merle and you two can look for a room for Yobi."

"Ok!" *Wow! Van saved me a lot of trouble!! I have a feeling he still likes Hitomi...hmm...I should do something about that. Help him and Hitomi out a bit. They shouldn't deny their feelings.* Merle then walked away with Yobi behind her.

*So where should I put this annoying boy? I know!!*

Merle led Yobi down the halls in the opposite direction. They passed Allen's room, Celena's room, Hitomi's room, and even Merle's room until they reached a musty part of the castle. "This is your room."

"What!!? You've got to be kidding me!!! It's all old and musty and unused and disgusting!!! Look at all the bugs and rats!!!"

"I'm sorry Yobi but this is all we have left unless you're willing to be isolated or stay under the castle."

"This is all 'cause of the weird planet stuff isn't it?"

"What are you trying to say?? That I put you here on purpose??" asked Merle innocently.

*Arg!!!! She's so frustrating!!*

"Lady Merle!! Lady Merle!! I have another message for you from King Van!!! He said..."

  
  


A/N: All I have to say is whatever!!!..do what u want...let me know if u have any suggestions. Email me at [IndianBabeIII@hotmail.com][1] ...that's all!!..Peace all! IndianBabeIII signing out!!

   [1]: mailto:IndianBabeIII@hotmail.com



	10. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

***~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~***

**Chapter 9**

**Three of Swords**- Betrayal.****

  
  


Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? ...No it was real...Yobi and I discovered we could read each others' minds. Yobi talked to Celena for some time and I think they may be falling for each other. Merle found rooms for us to stay in but Yobi seems to be unhappy with his. Then Van sent messenger to find Merle....

  
  


"What is it now?" asked an irritated Merle.

  
  


They messenger watched the cat girl and gulped...~_~*..."The King told me, to request that you meet him outside the catacombs with everyone. He said you would understand what he meant."

  
  


"That's all? You made it sound like the end of the world! Tell him we'll see him there at sunset."

  
  


"Certainly Lady Merle." came the hasty reply before the messenger sped away from the bad tempered cat girl. He was happy to get away unhurt because Merle had a reputation of threatening to use messengers as scratching posts when they brought bad news or any news. *Why do they always blame the messenger that brings the news!* thought the young man exasperated.

  
  


Taking a quick glance around him, the boy, sure that no one was watching, camouflaged himself into the wall. And disappeared from sight. 

  
  


"Did you tell her?" asked a voice when he arrived at his destination.

  
  


"Yes. They will be there at sunset, all of them." replied the youth.

  
  


"You have served our cause well and you will be rewarded for it once we have succeeded." another voice informed him.

  
  


"But before that time comes you must serve us once again." declared the first voice.

  
  


"When they arrive at the catacombs you will meet them. You will lead them to the room and then I suggest you find a way to leave immediately."

  
  


"May I ask a question, please?"

  
  


"Ask it but we cannot assure you that we will answer it."

  
  


"W-what do you plan to do with them?" stuttered the boy.

  
  


"It is unwise to let others know your plan when they can destroy it." informed the second voice.

  
  


"All you need to know is that you, like us, are the last of your race and those who 

are to blame shall soon get what they earned." assured the first.

  
  


"Now go. You have much to prepare for." both commanded him.

  
  


"As you wish." replied the young man before becoming part of the wall once again and disappearing from sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old man hobbled through the thick forest. He had lost track of his whereabouts long ago and no longer cared anyway. He looked around him hoping to catch a glance of something he could easily capture and eat or at the very least a stream of water. Unexpectedly he felt something hit him but lost consciousness before he could discover what it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was just an old man. No reason to worry!" a sentry could be heard saying.

  
  


"He could have been a spy. There is no point in taking chances. You know what will happen if our mission does not succeed."

  
  


"Alright then. Let's take him in and see why he is in this area."

  
  


The two winged soldiers then carried the crippled man to their makeshift base and placed him in an enchanted chamber.

  
  


"Well what are we supposed to do with him now?" asked the second.

  
  


"We can keep him here till the next shift starts. Then we'll take him to the leader."

  
  


The first then exited the base to resume his watch while the second guarded the crippled man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merle are you sure Van said here?" asked Hitomi sleepily. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and maybe think about things for a little while.

  
  


"Of course I'm sure, _Hitomi_!" replied Merle.

  
  


"Then why isn't he here yet and besides why would he choose to meet us at the catacombs anyway?"

  
  


"How should I know! I know what I heard and that's all."

  
  


"Merle are you sure he said he'd meet us as sunset _today_?" asked Allen gently.

  
  


"Yes I'm sure!" 

  
  


"Alright then. He's probably just running a little late."

  
  


At that Yobi exploded, "A little late! We've been here an hour! Besides he's supposed to be a king! Can't he just get rid of whoever's holding him up?"

  
  


"Calm down Yobi. Its not that easy, being a king."

  
  


"Yeah whatever."replied the young man.

  
  


"Sorry I'm late." came a voice from behind the group.

  
  


"Lord Van! I was starting to get worried about you! Are you ok?..." began Merle as she licked his face. At times like this Hitomi thought she was more cat than girl.

  
  


"I'm fine Merle but we don't have time for this right now. I want to see something and you all need to be there for it." claimed Van as he pried Merle off of him.

  
  


*Hmm....something's wrong. He didn't smell or taste like Lord Van usually does....It's probably just something I ate* 

  
  


"Well are you coming or are you all scared" asked Van, almost mockingly.

  
  


"We're coming Van." replied Allen as he watched Van suspiciously.

  
  


As they entered the catacombs Merle, Hitomi, Yobi, Celena, and Allen felt an atmosphere of comfort and reassurance around them. They realized that it wasn't scary as people often found it and took comfort in the thought that they were with people who would have been their allies had they been living. The group walked through the silence, often looking around them. In this crypt slept the entire Fanelian royal house. It was their chamber after death, their eternal palace. 

  
  


Van led the small group farther and farther into the recesses of the crypt. All of them were comfortable except Van who seemed to become more anxious as they walked father away from the entrance and the last of the setting sun's light. Occasionally looking back to assure himself everyone was still present Van continued onward.

  
  


Hitomi thought Van was acting very strange. He seemed to be cold and emotionless. Suddenly Van stopped and turned around fully. He waited for Yobi, Celena and Allen to catch up. Hitomi gazed into his eyes as the last ray of the sun grew fainter. In them she did not see love or concern. She saw hate and loathing.

  
  


*Yobi stop! Turn around now Yobi!* her mind screamed before they arrived.

*What? Why?*

*Yobi, take Celena and Allen and get out of here. Something's wrong, I can feel it.*

  
  


*Don't worry Hitomi. We'll be fine. No one's going to hurt us.*

  
  


*You're wrong Yobi. Something is not right.*

*But Van has something to show us. We can't just leave.*

  
  


*Yobi TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW! That's not Van. Get those two out of here. I'll tell Merle. It's better to be safe than sorry!*

  
  


*Ok ok* he thought grudgingly as he turned to stop Allen and Celena.

  
  


However, before they could take another step they heard a piercing scream that filled the catacombs and made many small rocks fall from above them. 

  
  


Upon seeing Yobi conferring with Allen and Celena, Van became suspicious. What he did next made Merle screech. In front of them stood a person who was not Van. His skin had a grayish blue tint and he was covered in strange markings. His long black hair fell limply in front of his soulless eyes.

  
  


A/N: Sorry about the mistake uploading. That's the last time I trust my computer to save something right! Ok well I know I didn't get this out real fast and I'm sorry. I was a little busy failing school this quarter. Tell me do you want to know what's going to happen to everyone? Who or what is Van? Well you'll find out next chapter. I'll try to put more romance in too. Thanks Lily for letting me know I uploaded wrong. It's just not my day. Oh well. Well let me know if it sucks or not. I'mt trying to give my characters more depth but I don't think it's working. Any suggestions are welcome. All flames and complaints go to Shamanic Nuriko cause she got me started. Nuriko....REVIEW!!!!! ok well that's all from me for now! Anything else just check my profile. If you don't find what you're looking for at least you'll get a good laugh out of it. Ta ta!

~IndianBabeIII~

P.S.

If you think the chapters are too short/ slow/ or fast or there's way too much dialogue let me know please! Bye now!

Cheerios! Fruit Loops! Cornflakes! Rice Crispies! Cocoa Puffs! Cinnamon Toast Crunch! Bye!!


	11. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

***~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~***

**Chapter 10**

**Ten of Swords**-someone stabbing you in the back; can also mean a tragic end to a situation.__

  
  


Was it all just a dream....or maybe a vision? No it was real. Van asked us to meet him outside the catacombs, saying he had something to show us. When we followed him through the numerous graves of the Fanelian family I realized something was wrong with him. But it was too late...

  
  


"I don't think I said we were there yet but since you seem so eager to get back I believe we can start the show early." sneered the creature that moments ago was a replica of Van.

  
  


"Hey how'd you do that? What are you anyway?" came the startled questions from Yobi.

  
  


"I'm sure the _Lady _Hitomi knows what I am. After all she was the cause of my only family's death." Replied the creature with venom in its voice.

  
  


Hitomi could feel Yobi's eyes on her back but her own remained on the creature in front of her. "I-I-I didn't know he had a family and I didn't kill him, Zaibach did." stammered Hitomi, her eyes glued to the being before her.

  
  


"He's the one who tried to kill us first!" exclaimed an angered Merle.

  
  


"Shut up! This doesn't involve you!" hissed the creature, to the cat girl.

  
  


"Hitomi, what is that thing!?" persisted Yobi, who remained a few yards behind her. Allen now stood between Yobi and Hitomi to protect the young man. He knew that if he went closer to get to Hitomi he'd be of no use at all. At least Hitomi had her psychic powers, some of which remained a mystery, to protect her.

  
  


"He's a dofelganger. Remember what Van and I told you Yobi? He has many faces, but none of them are his own." She repeated the words she had said so long ago as she stared at the creature standing in the now emerging rays of moonlight.

  
  


"I may be of the same race as my uncle but I am not so naive. I shall and have learned from my uncle's mistakes. This time you will not be the victor, M'_Lady_." hissed the dofelganger as he became one with the cave wall and disappeared from their sight.

  
  


"Let's get out of here. I don't want to find out what he had planned." Stated Merle as she headed for the mouth of the catacombs.

  
  


Allen turned to follow her. Celena walked in front of him and Yobi walked behind him. Hitomi was at the end of the line. Just as they began to walk again, a fog surrounded them. Merle's scream again pierced the silence of the catacombs. They were there. Standing in the middle of their path to the exit stood the two triclopes' themselves.

  
  


"So we meet again, Savior." declared one of the twins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old man woke with a pain in his head. He looked around him to find that he was being held in an enchanted chamber. He could feel the power around him. He then noticed a young creature. It was not a man, which was obvious from its fox like appearance. It turned to face him and began talking in a gruff voice.

  
  


"So you're finally awake. Who are you, old man, and why are you in this area of the forest?"

  
  


The man spoke after a few moments had passed. He had not seen another soul for months and thought he may have lost the ability to speak or forgotten how. The words came slowly and in a hoarse voice. "I am no one. I was one of the greatest rulers this planet had ever seen but now I am no one. I now call myself Furousha." replied the aged man.

  
  


"Why are you in this area old man?" asked the creature skeptically.

  
  


"I have been wandering around for many months and was just looking for something to eat. I have not done anything to you so release me from this cage of yours." 

"That won't be happening too soon. You claim that you do not know where you are but any Katagatamouchou knows better than to believe your people." replied the creature.

  
  


*Well this cannot be too bad. At least I now have shelter and hopefully they will provide food for me.* thought Furousha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rikou aren't you finished yet?" questioned Van impatiently. He and his councillors were sitting at the table and listening as Rikou continued on about the danger the country was in. The three councilmen seemed to agree that it was best if Van was kept indoors and surrounded by guards to ensure his safety. "I can't believe you called me here to listen to this! I'm not the one in danger here and my duty is to protect Fanelia not go into hiding like a coward. I am a samuri and I will not turn my back on an enemy and run away!!" exclaimed the King, using words that were all too familiar to his people.

  
  


"Your Majesty, we are merely concerned about you. You are still young and the country is still recovering from the Gaeaen War. You have neither a regent nor any kin so your survival is essential for Fanelia to thrive. As Lord Allen said long ago 'You are Fanelia's king. As long as she has a King and a people, Fanelia has a future.' You cannot endanger yourself." replied Shinbou. They were determined to make their rash king think about the affects of his actions.

  
  


"For the last time I am not the one that needs protection! If you want to guard someone then guard Hitomi. She is the most important person right now." *and not just to Fanelia* replied Van hastily. "Now if you'll excuse me I have guests to attend to." The young king then left his councillors to ponder over his words.

  
  


Van emerged into the great hall of the castle to find it empty. "You there!" he called to a passing servant "Where are Lady Hitomi, Lady Merle, Lord Allen, Lady Celena, and Yobi?"

  
  


"Sire, they left for the catacombs two hours ago, to meet you, like you asked." replied the baffled young woman.

  
  


"What are you talking about. I did no such thing! Are you sure they left to the catacombs?"

  
  


"Of course, Sire. I saw Lady Merle head over there with the whole party, declaring they were to be meeting you."

  
  


"Very well. I suppose I forgot and now I am late. Carry on with your work." said Van uneasily. He did not want to reveal his suspicions to his servants, of all people. *What's going on here. I'm sure I didn't tell them to meet me at the catacombs! Something is not right. Merle would've known if it was an imposter. I better go see if they're all right.*

  
  


As Van left the hall he felt a strange sensation. Almost as if something was reawakening inside of him. *Escaflowne!*. Van quickly changed his destination and headed toward the shrine. He didn't know why he went there but something was calling out to him and deep in his heart Van knew it was the Escaflowne. Some part of him sense that his friends were in danger and that the only way to help them was with the Escaflowne.

  
  


As he stepped into the center of the shrine where the remains of his father, mother, and brother, rested he called out. "I Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, bound myself by blood pact to thee Escaflowne. Now sleeping dragon, reawaken!"

  
  


Escaflowne descended from above as magically as it did the first time Van had called upon it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you two want?" hissed Merle, her eyes glued to the beings before her.

  
  


"Nothing you will be able to provide, Cat!" spat Sou.

  
  


"We long ago realized that you turned your back on your people and embraced the humans." remarked Seiji

  
  


"You share the same fate as them." continued Sou. The two always seemed to finished the other's thoughts.

  
  


"The rest of you, unfortunately, will not be able to find out what that fate is."

  
  


"But you should be comforted by the thought that your friend, Lady Hitomi, shall live to see that."

  
  


"She will be the one who condemns her own race." cackled both, at once.

  
  


The twins then joined hands and began their spell. Cold winds blew past them but they did not move. Allen moved toward them, sword drawn, when...

  
  


A/N: Hi everyone! *ducks all the vegetables thrown at her* I know you all hate me for taking so long with this. Well it'll take even longer next time since I promised Nuriko I'd work on our FY one more. Sorry!! So did you enjoy this chapter?? Is it more exciting?? Boring? Slow? Fast? Am I annoying?? Lilygirl sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist! Nuriko.....LONG REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....ok?? I'm glad people are liking this so far....let me know when you hate it ok??...well I really don't have too much to say today. So u know what to do! Bye!!! Cheerios! Fruit Loops! Whatever cereal you like! Ta ta!!

~IndianBabeIII~


	12. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

**~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~**

**Chapter 11**

**Ace of Wands**- The beginnings of a relationship; new romances

  
  


Was it all just a dream....or maybe a vision? No it was real. The creature that has posed as Van was in reality the nephew of Zongi, the dofelganger. When we found that out we tried to leave the catacombs only to find Sou and Seiji in our path. They began another spell and I know it will be worse than the previous ones...

  
  


Furousha stirred as he heard someone approach his cage. It was another creature. Unlike the first one this creature had more of a reptilian look and was much bigger than the other. 

  
  


It's voice sounded like a bird's screech when it said, "Wake up old man. Our superior is here to see you. If you are lucky you may be allowed to live."

  
  


"Who is your superior?" asked Furousha, only to be ignored.

  
  


"Well, well, well, look who is still alive." snarled a voice.

  
  


Furousha looked up and saw an unexpected sight. "I could say the same thing about both of you as well." he replied tightly.

  
  


"However, this time we hold the power, and you are at our mercy." replied a second voice.

  
  


"What will you do to me? I know you do not trust me but, I remind you, I did save his life."

  
  


"You have no right to speak about him. He was a far better man than you will ever be! If it wasn't for you he would still be alive!" hissed the first voice again.

  
  


"You may have given him life but you also took that life away!" continued the second, completing the thought.

  
  


Furousha remained silent. Their words held the truth and he knew he could say nothing that would justify his actions. "So what will you do with me?"

  
  


"Time will tell, old man." replied to twins together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What now? What am I supposed to do now?!?" Van shouted loudly to the 'dragon' before him.

  
  


He approached Escaflowne and as he proceeded to open it a light emerged from the energist. The light grew until it covered Van in its rays. As it faded the feeling that told Van to see Escaflowne did too. 

  
  


As the feeling left him, Van realized he had to reach the catacombs immediately. He ran out of the shrine and seconds later he found himself behind two creatures who were chanting. Behind them were Allen, Merle, Hitomi, Celena and Yobi. Van noted that Allen was standing at the front of the group, his sword drawn. Before anyone could utter a word Allen charged toward the siblings. As he neared them he was thrown back, easily. Sou and Seiji then opened their eyes to reveal nothing. Their eyes were dark as night, not a speck of white was visible in them. Hitomi could sense the evil in them and took a step back. That was when she noticed it.

  
  


Around them, a wall was being built, through Sou and Seiji's magic. It was gradual so as to go unnoticed by the captives. While Hitomi made this discovery, Van, who could no longer just watch what was happening, advanced toward the magicians. His movements attracted Hitomi's attention and she turned her eyes away from the enclosure to watch him. Van then leapt toward the pair at an amazing speed. Sou and Seiji were too slow and Van tackled one to the ground.

  
  


*Please be careful, Van. We don't know what powers they have and I don't want you to get hurt. I still love you, Van. I just wish I knew how you feel about me now.* thought Hitomi. Yobi stood in front of Hitomi, his back turned toward her, so she didn't see the startled expression on his face when he heard her thoughts.

  
  


Abruptly, Merle felt something pushing her back and Hitomi felt something pushing her forward. Shortly, all five members of the group found themselves contained within the walls created from the spell. Without warning, Van was thrown off of Seiji, into one of the walls of the cave. He did not lose consciousness but he was weakened considerably and struggled to rise.

  
  


"You should learn to accept defeat, _boy_. You-" hissed Seiji.

  
  


"cannot stop us. The power we have is beyond your imagination." continued Sou.

  
  


Van continued to stagger to his feet. Without warning, his eyes widened as he felt them. Folken's, his father's, his grandfather's, and countless other relatives' spirits around him. He saw them, momentarily, before they attacked. Half of the spirits surrounded Sou and Seiji, lifting them off the ground, and holding them in helpless positions. The other half was busy breaking down the wall around Hitomi, Merle and the others. Van watched the spirits disbelievingly. Then, he saw Folken. His brother's spirit stood beside him and began speaking.

  
  


"Van, I have been watching you for quite some time now."

  
  


"That's a good thing, brother. I don't know what would have happened if you all hadn't been here to help us."

  
  


"We are always here, Van, but sometimes you cannot see us."

  
  


"Why is it that I can see you now?"

  
  


"Because now is the right time. Van, like I was saying, I have been watching you for a long time and I would like to tell you something before we go."

  
  


"What is it, brother?"

  
  


"I think you should tell her how you feel."

  
  


"What? How do you know how I feel?"

  
  


"I am dead not blind. I have observed the changes in you since her departure and arrival. Anyone with eyes can tell how you feel. However, she does not know. You must tell her."

  
  


"Why are you telling me this? W-wait don't go yet! You haven't answered my question." Van called after his brother who was quickly fading away.

  
  


"The truth is the key, Van. Remember, the truth is the key." said Folken faintly.

  
  


"Our planet is suffering from famine and disease. Our country is weakening more and more daily, and that's all you can tell me!?" shouted Van after his brother, but it was too late. Folken had disappeared from sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get up, old man!" barked a guard.

  
  


"What is happening?" questioned Furousha. The guard remained silent.

  
  


"We have decided to release you." declared Nariya.

  
  


"Plunging a sword into your heart would be too good a death for you. The death Fate has planned for you is far better." claimed her sister.

  
  


"We have learned of your condition before you were found by our guards. I look forward to hearing of your death by starvation, soon."

  
  


"Be gone from our sight and do not return to this area. We do not want our land to be poisoned by your presence here!" hissed Eriya.

  
  


Furousha scrambled to his feet and left the area as quickly as his feet could carry him. He may be frail, old, and discontented man but he still did not wish for death. The only thing he wished for since the day the dragon changed the future was revenge. He was unaware that an opportunity, for him to get revenge, would soon arise.

  
  


As Furousha hobbled away the guard approached the cat sisters. 

  
  


"Mistresses, may I ask you who that old man is?"

  
  


"He was a man who wanted an ideal future for his country..." started Nariya

  
  


"And he killed to get it. He is a vile wretch who saved the life of a noble soul, only to take it back." continued Eriya.

  
  


"You would know him by the name of..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A/N:....heeheehee...ok well like I said this took a while to get out....and if anyone's still reading this...I hope you're happy its out!...anyway this wasn't much of a cliffhanger. I got inspiration at a dinner party and changed a lot of the plot...at the end I mean. Don't worry it's not that bad...if it was even good to begin with. Well I wrote a whole outline on a napkin and now I'm having trouble reading what I wrote....:-D...ok so you guys know what to do. That's rite...reveiw...well if u really want to....I mean it's not like I can make u or beg....*gets on knees* please please review!!!...*Van: I thought she said she _wasn't_ going to beg.* ...ah shut up! I didn't ask you to comment!!...*Van: I'm a major character in this story so if I were you I'd be nice to me.*....uh...since when did my characters start talking back to me?...*Angel: Now now...can't we all just get along?*...*Devil: ah shut your trap! Don't listen to that goodie goodie! I say burn 'em all!!!*....uh...I'm starting to think my id is a relative of Dilandau...or a pyromaniac. My conscience is starting to take on a body so I'll stop now....before I scare anyone. *looks around*....~_~* guess its too late for that huh?...well I'm stopping! Ta ta!! Have some cereal...cheerios! Etc!!

~IndianBabeIII~


	13. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

**~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~**

**Chapter 12**

**Eight of Swords**-helplessness, inablility to control the current situation and having to just let things happen

  
  


********Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? No it _was_ real. As Sou and Seiji began to weave their spell Van appeared in front of us. He fought with more strength and speed than I have ever seen or heard of in a human, but he couldn't defeat Sou and Seiji who had trapped the rest of us in an invisible chamber. Suddenly Van started talking to himself while the triclopses were suspended in midair and the walls of the invisible chamber were broken down. How did that happen?...

  
  


Before the spirits of Van's predecessors gradually vanished they carried the triclopses out into the wilderness. Van stood in the catacombs calling out to his brother who had disappeared. The others were standing where the spirits had left them, puzzled. Celena was the first to speak.

  
  


"Excuse me, Van, but what just happened?" she asked in a quiet voice.

  
  


As Van explained the presence of his ancestors' souls Yobi stopped him to ask another question.

  
  


"Wait a second! If your family's ghosts saved us why didn't they get rid of those two things and do us all a big favor!?"

  
  


"The answer is soo obvious, Obi!" replied Merle condescendingly. "The inhabitants of the spirit world can do a lot of things but they can't kill! They have power over objects but they can't take or change lives! If they could, they'd live forever! Everyone knows that!"

  
  


"First of all, Cat, the name's Yobi, and excuse me for not knowing that! In case you don't remember I'm not from here, and on Earth adults don't tell kids stories about ghosts are true! They have better things to do."

  
  


"Grr...I'm gonna use you as a scratching post!" declared Merle as she leapt toward the youth. Unfortunately for her Van held her back.

  
  


"We don't have time for this Merle. We should all get some sleep so we can figure out what to do next tomorrow. So let's get back to the castle."

  
  


The weary group trudged back into the castle and went their separate ways. Yobi, Celena and Allen walked ahead of Van, Merle and Hitomi. The first three soon disappeared around the corner of the hallways and left the remaining three to take their time going to their rooms. Van and Hitomi strolled down the halls, Merle walking between the two of them, chattering incessantly about one thing or another. She often caught Van glancing at Hitomi when he thought no one was looking. Hitomi was a bit less obvious in her admiration. She frequently looked up at portions of the ceilings and walls, adorned with mirrors, and caught glimpses of the Dragon King.

  
  


The trio stopped at Merle's room where they said their goodnights to the not so little cat girl, and continued forward. They walked in silence until Van realized he would have to be the one to start a conversation, otherwise the stroll would end in silence. "Hitomi."

  
  


"Yes, Van?"

  
  


" I know we haven't talked much since you got here and-"

  
  


"It's ok Van. You're a king now and have responsibilities. I realize we aren't in the same situation as we were in before. Last time the only people in your immediate care were Merle and I. Now a whole country is counting on you. What kind of...friend would I be if I didn't understand that and accept it?" asked Hitomi, giving the boy, she still loved, a small smile.

  
  


Van heart ached when he heard her words. They implied that he was no more than a friend to her. Nevertheless, he was grateful for that and wholeheartedly thanked her.

  
  


"Well, I really wanted to know how you're doing, Hitomi. You don't seem like yourself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mistresses, may I ask you who that old man is?"

  
  


"He was a man who wanted an ideal future for his country..." started Nariya

  
  


"And he killed to get it. He is a vile wretch who saved the life of a noble soul, only to take it back." continued Eriya.

  
  


"You would know him by the name of...Dornkirk, Emperor of all Zaibach."

  
  


The guard was speechless. "That old man ruled _Zaibach_!? I thought Emperor Dornkirk died during the Gaen War."

  
  


"Many of us thought the same thing." replied Nariya

  
  


"Evidently, we were wrong when we assumed that he passed away."

  
  


"I was told the tale of his death many times after the war. My friends told me he had been killed by Folken Lakur de Fanel, one of the Kings of Fanelia."

  
  


"We know not how he is alive, only he can tell you how that came to pass, but we have all seen him today and can confirm his presence." declared Eriya.

  
  


"Send a scout to follow him and inform us of his whereabouts and actions." ordered Nariya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours away, from the home of the cat girls, lay another camp. Various types of creatures roamed the camp but there were no humans in sight. In an inconspicuous tent, that stood at the outskirts of the camp, Sou and Seiji were making their plans.

  
  


"What shall we do now, my dearest brother?" questioned Sou.

  
  


"I have been pondering that question for sometime now, sister. It appears that the Lady Hitomi is better guarded than we originally thought. Those foolish friends of hers are beginning to realize their own magical abilities."

  
  


"Yes, I know that. First the Knight, I believe his ability is to transport people. Then the Cat, she has recalled the ancient practices of her people, she has called upon her shamanic powers. Now the Dragon! His gymelf has increased his dominant traits of strength and speed. We cannot let this continue for much longer, brother!"

  
  


"If we do not find a way to capture the Savior before they all reach their full potential it will become very difficult to succeed. Yet, my sister, you must admit that it is quite amusing that they have shown their powers now."

  
  


"That is true, brother. If they had known about their abilities during the Gaen War they could have changed the outcome."

  
  


"We are deterring from the subject, sister. We must find another way to capture the Lady. Perhaps we could call upon-"

  
  


"Master Seiji! Mistress Sou!! We've apprehended a spy!"

  
  


"A spy?" asked Sou, disbelievingly. "How? Surely you are mistaken!"

  
  


"He refuses to disclose to us his mission but we found him hiding in the bushes!"

  
  


"We commend your actions, Captain! Take him to the Pit, we will be there shortly."

  
  


"Yes sir!"

  
  


"This appears to be our lucky day, sister. The information we will soon extract from this spy will greatly strengthen our plans."

  
  


"I agree, brother. Shall we go now and show this spy how we obtain information?"

  
  


"Let's be on our way then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scout who had followed Furousha struggled against the ropes binding him. He was ignorant of who his captors were or what they wanted with him, but he knew that, as a loyal friend to Nariya and Eriya, he would not divulge his mission or the mystery that was Furousha's past. Or at least those were his thoughts before he laid his eyes upon the Pit.

  
  


The scout knew he would discover what true pain was today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: hey all!! Yea I know this took a while. Sorry about that! My internet connection was down then FFN was messed up as you know. Well to all of you still reading I hope you liked it. Tell me if anything is...wrong...like if its not consistent with the original storyline let me know please!! I really haven't seen the whole series so it would help me some! Well anyway you guys know what to do..or not do...c ya later! Toodles!!

~IndianBabeIII~


	14. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

*~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*

Chapter 13

  
  


Hanged Man- A changing situation . A changing style of life. Self-sacrifice

  
  


Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No, it was real. Van told us that the spirits of his predecessor's had saved us from Sou and Seiji. When he walked me to my room I got the feeling he wanted to say something but he hasn't started the topic yet..

  
  


"Ah! There you two are! I would like to speak to you on a very grave matter." called a withered old cat man as he approached Nariya and her sister.

  
  


"What can we do for you, Jouchou?" queried the younger twin.

  
  


"I have seen many things, kitlings. I have never asked to know about your pasts and judged you upon your actions toward our people. However, the time has come for you to reveal your tales, I will then disclose the reason for this necessity."

  
  


Nariya and Eriya were startled beyond speech. They had hoped to start their lives anew but as of late they were unable to escape their pasts. The elderly man ushered them to his tent while they were still stunned and pliable.

  
  


"I hope you do not mind if I request that you begin your story from the beginning." continued the Jouchou.

  
  


"Well..."started the elder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A lot has changed in my life, Van. I've changed too." sighed Hitomi.

  
  


"I know that, Hitomi, and there hasn't been one day since you left that I haven't hoped that your time here hadn't hurt you or that you would be okay when you got back home!" exclaimed Van

  
  


"Thank you, Van. You have no idea how much that means to me. I suppose I'm just tired after everything that has happened. I've wanted to see you again for two years but I never thought we'd meet again under these circumstances. " Hitomi looked up quickly when she realized what she had said. "That is...I meant..." stammered Hitomi, blushing lightly.

  
  


"It's ok Hitomi. I've wanted to see you too and I'm really glad you're here. Sleep well." replied Van, giving her a kiss on the cheek, causing her blush to deepen. In the past two years he had dealt with more prospective brides than he had ever imagined. However, he had learned to deal with them tactfully and this allowed him to conceal his elation from the young woman, when he heard her words.

  
  


*Yes!!* he thought as he left her standing at the door and walked toward his own chamber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is it?" queried Sou as she looked at the spy disbelievingly.

  
  


"Yes Mistress!" came the prompt reply from the commanding officer.

  
  


"This is quite intriguing. I thought it unlikely that Fanelia would send a non-human to spy upon us." commented Seiji.

  
  


"Perhaps they thought they were being clever. Shall we find out?"

  
  


"Certainly, sister. Would you like to commence?"

  
  


"Very well then. Supai, who sent you here?" queried the girl with venom in her voice.

  
  


Supai painfully turned his gaze away from his surroundings to observe his captors. Their expressions were enough to cow even a hardened warrior, which he was not. He knew the fate that awaited him would not change if he answered them or not so he turned his eyes away from the duo and cast a despairing look into the forest surrounding the camp.

  
  


"You know you will not live to see the next sunrise.." began Sou

  
  


"...but if you speak now we can make your death less painful." continued Seiji.

  
  


*Either way I will die. If I reveal that old man's secret to these creatures they may exploit it. I will not bend to their wishes!* thought Supai as he kept his silence.

  
  


"Very well then. You have made your choice."

  
  


"And you shall suffer the consequences!" declared the siblings as they turned their backs on Supai to speak to the sentinels.

  
  


"Leave him in the Pit for the night and watch him closely."

  
  


"Once his spirit is broken we will return."

  
  


The guard merely nodded. He could not understand what was so unique about the Pit or why the spy seemed to fear it so much. Unlike Supai, he had no magical abilities and could not see the energies that swirled about in the Pit as a result of a powerful spell. Sou and Seiji had chosen this area for the Pit because of the mage energies that converged there. The guard had no knowledge of magic or the power his commanders possesed.

  
  


Supai took one last look at the world around him as he was tossed into the Pit. He knew it wold be his last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~Flames spread around and licked their way up the walls. The danced across the floor to where Celena stood. She screamed for her brother but no sound emerged. The flames moved closer and closer by the minute but no one came to aid Celena. Without warning, out of the smoke stepped two very familiar figures. The two parted the flames and led Celena toward the exit. They opened their mouths to say...~

  
  


"Celena!" a frantic voice broke through the smoke and flames of the dream to startle Celena. Hitomi stood at the bedside with Merle in tow, both had concerned expressions on their faces.

  
  


"What happened?" gasped Celena as she shook off the aftereffects of the dream.

  
  


"You were screaming for help in your sleep. Are you alright?" questioned Merle.

  
  


"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a strange dream involving the past..." trailed off the girl, unwilling to delve into old wounds. She took a deep breath before assuring the other two she was fine. They reluctantly left the room and Celena to her thoughts.

  
  


*What a odd dream. Why would those two be in my dreams? I had very little relation to them. They always stayed with Folken! Perhaps they were trying to tell me something...* she mused before drifting off to sleep once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In two other chambers in the same vast palace two stones began glowing in the dark of the night. They illuminated their room and revealed sleeping forms on two beds. The figures began radiating lights similar to the stone's. The lights grew to encompass two wings of the palace. Only a few night birds saw these lights retreat back into the figures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Furousha stumbled through the thick undergrowth of the forest. As usual he had no particular destination, just a direction to walk in for the day. Today's direction was the most direct one away from Nariya's and Eriya's camp. Unexpectedly he heard wild screams whose origin seemed questionable. The screams of agony grew louder and suddenly stopped. Furousha's fear forced him to move in the opposite direction from the screams. It could be assumed that whatever had caught the owner of the screams would come after him next. The adrenaline rushed through his blood as he ran for his life. When he could run no longer he stopped under beside a fallen tree. His limbs shook from tension and the adrenaline still flowing through them. Eventually he could no longer keep himself awake as his malnourishment and weakness took their effects upon him. He closed his eyes shortly before a bear-like creature appeared out of the shrubbery and espied him.

  
  


****************************jouchou-elder***********************************************************supai-spy********************************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: ok well I want to clear some stuff up first.

Jojo:

I haven't seen the whole series but I read it online and I can't be sure how accurate my info is but I'm trying to use it to bring Nariya and Eriya back to life. If anyone can give me the details of how they died I'd appreciate it. Oh and I also read the Van and Folken claimed that they were the two kings of Fanelia. If that's wrong I'm sorry I messed it up!

  
  


Ok well anyway...sorry I took so long to get this out and that it's so short. Been busy and now that I've gotten my grades it'll probably be a few more weeks till the next part comes out. My stories were all deleted off my disk too so I lost my outline. I'll try to work on this more often and please let me know if you find anymore inconsistencies. Remember to review....please..you know how much I appreciate it!! :D

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~


	15. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

*~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*

Chapter 13

Ace of Rods- Beginning. Starting a project. Invention.

  
  


Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No, it was real. I talked to Van about what I've been doing back home and accidently let him know how much I still care. Then later in the night Merle and I woke Celena from a nightmare and I got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling us.

  
  


Van heaved a sigh as he forced himself to rise from his bed and get ready. Gone were the days when he could sleep well past dawn. He had new responsibilities to fulfill and could not shirk them. He stepped out onto his balcony like he did every morning and looked at the country surrounding him. This, he reminded himself, is what I work for. He still couldn't prevent a feeling of longing for the few days when he, Merle and a certain girl from the Mystic Moon wandered through Gaea, on a mission. He sighed again as he left his chamber and found a page to summon his councillors.

  
  


He entered the Full Council room and let his thoughts drift as he waited for the others to arrive. Unbidden, an image of the Hitomi he used to know and Hitomi as she was now floated through his mind. She had changed over the years, that much was obvious. But they weren't unpleasant changes at all. Gone was the awkwardness of a youth to be replaced by the grace of a woman. She had certainly grown more beautiful, if that was possible. A smile flitted across his face until he recalled the pain in her eyes when he talked to her last night. Her experience on Gaea had made a profound impact on her life, he knew. They had both missed each other deeply and Van knew he still loved his, despite the changes in her. He only hoped she felt the same and would decide not to leave him again.

  
  


However, he had no more time to continue his thoughts when the King's Councillors began coming in the door to take their respective seats. When they were all present and accounted for Van began the meeting by reminding them that a twister had devastated a large part of the country not long ago. Hopefully, that would prevent them from bringing up the topic of marriage and they could discuss ideas to implement while he entertained dreams of living with Hitomi...forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"..Our story is rather complicated. We hoped to start anew when we were given this chance at a new life." stated Eriya, hoping the elder would take her hint and decide to stop questioning them.

  
  


"I see that it is difficult for you to speak of it and that is why I hesitated to ask you about it until now. Shall I tell you why the information you know may be so important?" asked Jouchou.

  
  


The two cat girls nodded eagerly, happy to put off the questions that would surely come soon.

  
  


"I have seen many strange things in my life and as you know, I often call upon the Great Ones to help me see the correct path to follow."

  
  


"Not long ago, perhaps a day or so, the Great Ones showed me a terrifying vision. Humans were enslaved all around Gaea and people, such as our own, took their places. Those who were sympathetic to the plight of the humans were killed. When I asked the Great Ones what they meant by showing me such a terrible sight they told me that what I had see would be the future. They branded a mark upon my hand, telling me that the mark would tell me when I found the people who would prevent that future from happening. The Great Ones also told me that I must seek the aid of the Dragon and join the Four. I know not who the Four are but when I saw you two today I knew you played a vital role in Gaea's future. So..." he trailed off.

  
  


"We understand, Jouchou, and we realize the importance of your mission."

  
  


"We have but one request to make. We would like to have some time to think about what you have told us." continued Eriya.

  
  


"Very well. I shall give you sometime to think while I decide what else the Great Ones meant. But I warn you that time grows short and we must act quickly."

  
  


The twins nodded their assent before leaving the tent and Jouchou to his thoughts.

  
  


"You know what this means, don't you sister?" hissed Nariya.

  
  


"Yes, we must seek out the Dragon King." whispered her sister quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guard looked down on the withered old man in disgust. This creature should have died long ago and freed people of the burden of caring for him.

  
  


*Bring him in and if you harm the creature in anyway you shall pay.* came an icy voice in the guard's head that made him start.

  
  


He shuddered before swinging the man on his shoulder and trekking back to the camp. As the guard walked back to the camp he thought about Their strange powers. He was afraid to even think of their names for fear that they'd discover the turn his thoughts were taking.

  
  


He broke through the brush that surrounded the clearing moments before the old man began to stir and dropped him unceremoniously outside Sou and Seiji's tent. He quickly retreated to allow the siblings to interrogate the prisoner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun shone down brightly upon Hitomi's golden head as she stretched out in the garden. She had decided to go for a run this morning, it always helped her think clearly and right now the was what she needed to do. She needed to get Van out of her mind. Images of him filled her every waking moment and when she tried to push thoughts of him aside they just came flooding back stronger than before.

  
  


Merle raised her hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun. Gazing out across the landscape she could see the people in the city scurrying about, like thousands of tiny ants, on various errands of their own. If she looked farther out she could see the efforts Van had taken to help reconstruct the parts of the city that were most damaged by the cyclone. But the sight Merle found most interesting was just below her. Hitomi ran, as if for her life, on a wide track that went round the woods behind the palace.

  
  


As an idea popped into her mind, Merle leapt down from her perch with cat-like grace and landed beside the path not far in front of where Hitomi ran.

  
  


Grinning mischievously the cat girl called out as Hitomi passed, "No matter how fast or how much you run, you know that's not gonna make him go away!"

  
  


Hitomi skidded to a stop and turned to glare at the feline girl. "Who are you talking about?" she questioned, hoping to sound ignorant of Merle's implication.

  
  


"You know who I'm talking about! I'm talking about Lord Van!" replied the cat-girl loudly.

  
  


Hitomi turned bright red as she imagined all the heads that turned in her direction after Merle's last remark. She then lifted her head to glare at Merle, her emerald eyes flashing with irritation. "I'm gonna get you, you little cat!" she called out, launching herself at a giggling Merle.

  
  


Merle let out a little yelp before she ran with all her strength, to evade Hitomi's grasp. She laughed out, at the thought of what kind of scene they must make, two well bred 'ladies' running around the palace.

  
  


Hearing the orange and black cat-girl's laugh further infuriated Hitomi and she lunged forward, catching Merle by the legs. The two landed with a thud and looked up to see two well worn boots in front of them and a deep voiced chuckle emerging from the owner of the boots. Then another pair of boots appeared followed by the hem of a dress. Lastly a set of sneakers came into view and the two girls found themselves surrounded by their friends. All of them restrained their laughter, which danced in their eyes, all except Van who lost control and could not stop his chuckling.

  
  


"So you think this is funny too?" asked Hitomi before she could begin to think consciously.

  
  


"Actually I have no idea what any of this is about. But the way you two tore through the palace, I'd be surprised if someone wasn't amused." replied the young king, a smile gracing his face and dancing in his eyes. For the first time in years he felt some of the shackles of leadership fall from his shoulders as he took time to laugh with his friends. "So what was this about?"

  
  


Hitomi again turned red and clamped her hand over Merle's mouth before she could reply and hastily replied, "Uh...nothing really. Merle and I were just... talking and got a little...uh...carried away, that's all." As she edged toward the door, still restraining Merle, her hand slipped from the girl's mouth and the girl quickly cried out, "That's not-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long!! Really I am. I just couldn't remember what happened next and I lost the file too! Well since I finally found out what happened to Naryia and Eriya their little history will be revealed soon! Thanx to Kw11quidditch and Jojo! Well anyway u kno wat 2 do!! Ta ta!!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~

~*~"I'm not weird, I'm just unique."~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. *~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*...

*~Summoner of Escaflowne's Mystic Eyes~*

Chapter 15

Seven of Cups-having grand ideas for something; having big plans. 

  
  


Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No, it was real. Merle figured out what I was doing and was ready to tell Van what was really going on in my head....

  
  


Furousha groaned when he felt the various aches in his body. Unexpectedly, he felt two sets of hands gripping his head. It was as if he life was flashing before his eyes and a nauseous feeling overcame him. As he struggled against the overpowering feeling, the hands holding his head released it and their owners stepped back so he could see them. His eyes widened in surprise and he shuddered when he took note of their sharp claws and equally sharp canines.

  
  


"Who are you?" he asked warily.

  
  


The creatures said not a word but continued to observe him, unnerving the man.

  
  


As Furousha attempted to rise he found that his arms and legs were held down by an unknown force. He turned to the creatures before him, "I hadn't realized that I trespassed into your camp. I meant no harm so if you would just release me I'll be on my way."

  
  


"Unfortunately for you, we cannot do that." rasped the larger of the two.

  
  


"You appear to be the one we were searching for and now that we have you, we will not let you go."

  
  


*What are they talking about?* thought the aged man to himself but he had not stayed on his throne for years without learning that not every thought should be voiced aloud.

  
  


"You shall be the one that helps us reach our goal and rid ourselves of our enemies!" they claimed.

  
  


*What goal? Perhaps their enemies are my own...* 

~*~*~

Hitomi again turned red and clamped her hand over Merle's mouth before she could reply and hastily replied, "Uh...nothing really. Merle and I were just... talking and got a little...uh...carried away, that's all." As she edged toward the door, still restraining Merle, her hand slipped from the girl's mouth and the girl quickly cried out, "That's not-"

Hitomi again put a hand over Merle's mouth and finished lamely, "..not..not anyone's problem. It's just girl stuff."

  
  


From the look on her friends' faces Hitomi doubted they believed her excuse. Meanwhile, Merle continued to struggle in Hitomi grasp until she finally escaped. Before Hitomi could stop her the cat-girl bounded on all fours toward Van.

  
  


"Lord Van!" she cried, ducking behind him.

  
  


Hitomi, fearing Merle's big mouth, followed close behind, attempting to dodge Van in her efforts to catch the feline. 

  
  


Behind Van, the cat girl stuck her tongue out at Hitomi, who trailed her by a few feet. Van stood in the middle of their chase, puzzled. "What's this about?" he questioned repeatedly without being answered.

  
  


Before Van could fully comprehend what was happening Merle warned from behind him, "Look out, Lord Van!" She then 'accidently' gave him a little push while scrambling back to a safer position.

  
  


Van struggled to keep his balance, falling into Hitomi and ruining her stability in the process. No sooner had he steadied himself than Hitomi reached out to do the same. Shortly, he found that he was on the floor with Hitomi pinned under him, blushing a very becoming red.

  
  


"You probably shouldn't have done that." commented Allen.

  
  


"Why not? Everyone knows they still love each other. I'm just helping them admit it." replied the playful feline, confused about Allen's comment.

  
  


"I know how you must feel Merle but remember that they haven't seen each other in two years and I suspect they have problems of their own to work out before they can share their feelings."

  
  


"It's just that they both seem so different now, not themselves. It's as if they left all their laughter behind the moment they decided Hitomi should leave Gaea." concluded the cat-girl, dejectedly.

  
  


"Hearts are more resilient than one expects them to be, Merle, believe me I know. Once a person finds true love it is hard to let go and once a person is released they find it difficult to love again. Give them some time, they will come around." counseled Allen before turning to leave.

  
  


Yobi cast them all a puzzled look before escaping their presence with Celena in tow.

  
  


*Oh! I smell another romance!* thought Merle. After glancing toward the couple on the floor and making sure they had not heard her conversation with Allen, Merle made a hasty retreat, warning the servants to leave the love-birds be as she went.

  
  


Hitomi was ready to kill a certain cat-burglar with her bare hands until she looked into Van's eyes. Their ruby depths brimming with emotion which surprised Hitomi. Most leaders concealed their true feelings and showed only what would benefit them but Van's feelings were unspoken, revealed only in the ruby fire that held her own emerald orbs. Her thoughts of and feelings for Van which she had hidden away came rushing back, engulfing her in passion and love. As she fought those feelings she felt her efforts were futile. Every moment she continued to gaze into Van's loving eyes she felt as if all her secrets were being laid bare to him.

  
  


"Hitomi-" he whispered softly moving forward slowly, his eyes moving down from her lush green eyes to her lips.

  
  


Unexpectedly another voice also called out Hitomi's name, but in a far different tone of voice.

~*~*~

Casting a furtive look around the cloaked figured slipped out of the dark tent placed at the far end of the camp. A hand beckoned for a second figure to follow and both soon left the premises, losing any watchers in the forest greenery.

~*~*~

A/N: ok this is rather short. I felt like if I made it longer it wouldn't be too great and it would end up kinda topsy turvy...u know? Anyway *gets down on her knees* sooooo sorry this took forever...I really just went into a blank state during which I couldn't write anything...It was horrible!! Anyway review and let me kno how much u hate me for doing that!

~*~IndianBabeIII~*~


End file.
